The First Baby
by gilmoregeek13
Summary: What if Ron and Hermione actually had a child before Harry and Ginny, but something went wrong with the pregnancy and the baby was lost? How would it change the family dynamics? And why would Rose’s birth be so bittersweet? Not a fluffy pregnancy story.
1. Chapter 1: Shocker

_Here's my only second attempt at FanFiction (and unfortunately, I haven't written to finish my first one in a little less than a year!) This idea just came to me and I thought it would be an interesting new take on what could have happened between the 19 year-span from the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows until the Epilogue._

Synopsis: What if Ron and Hermione actually had a child before Harry and Ginny, but something went wrong with the pregnancy and the baby was lost? How would it change the family dynamics? And why would Rose's birth be so bittersweet? (Not a fluffy pregnancy story.)

Chapter One: Shocker

_It's too soon. It's too soon, _Hermione thought to herself as she looked down at the narrow plastic stick that would dictate her future. _Not even six months since Ron and I have been married! We can't start a family now! I'm only 22! What will Mum think? Or Dad?_ Hermione's mind was running wild and she started to feel dizzy. She gripped the countertop so tightly her fingers were white and her face lost all color when she was able to lift her head to see herself in the mirror. Her stomach lurched and she whirled around so that she was facing the toilet before kneeling down and heaving into the porcelain bowl.

After 3 minutes, she lifted her head and sat solemnly on the floor, wiping her mouth with a tissue. She pulled her knees up to her chin and stared at the cabinets below the sink. She had been ill throughout the past month, especially during the early mornings and seemed to be tired all the time. Ron hadn't seemed to tell any difference in her behavior, but he was often too exhausted himself to wake up for her dashes to the loo.

_He should be home within the next hour, _Hermione mused. _I should probably start dinner. _She had Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays off since she started her job at the Ministry. She gathered herself together and padded down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she put a pot of water on the stovetop to boil and pulled a box of pasta out of the pantry.

When the water was up to a boil, she added the pasta and pulled out some lettuce to start the fixings for a salad. Setting the table, she ladled heaping amounts of pasta onto Ron's plate, knowing he would eat the same amount whether he got up to refill his plate six times, or if she gave it all to him at once.

She heard the door open, and her husband called out to her.

"In here," she responded.

"Hey baby," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she poured water in their dinner glasses. "Something smells good."

She smiled as she turned around to face him sliding her arms around his neck and leaning back slightly to see his face. "It's pasta," she answered as she leaned into kiss him.

"Are you sure?" Ron questioned with a smile as they took a breath. "I'm thinking it's you."

She giggled and kissed him again longer before he broke away with an "I love you".

They took their seats opposite each other and Ron promptly dug in as Hermione started to ask him how his day was.

"Rather slow today," he replied after he swallowed. "It's actually quite a nice change of pace from just going all the time."

"I'm sure. It was pretty slow today as well," Hermione said evasively. She didn't want to elaborate on what a revelation she had today.

They finished dinner in quiet conversation before Ron stood to collect both of their plates.

"You don't have to do that, Ron. You've had a long day at work," she said half-heartedly. She truly didn't want to do the dishes, but Ron was sure to have had a more strenuous day that she.

"I don't mind," Ron said. "You work hard, too."

Relieved, Hermione wandered into the den and sat down on the sofa. She reached for the novel she was reading on the coffee table and began reading. Half an hour later, Ron came into join her and turned on the television quietly, so as not to disturb her reading – a skill he had perfected after much nagging from Hermione. Around 10, Hermione rose, announcing she was going to get ready for bed. Ron let her take her time in the bathroom, and when he heard the water shut off, he went up to prepare for bed as well. Ron had the weekends off too, and besides a meal with the rest of the Weasley clan on Sunday afternoon, they had two full days to themselves together.

He joined her in bed when he finished and they lay side by side for several moments before turning off the lights.

_Tomorrow, _Hermione thought as she felt Ron spoon behind her, _I'll tell him tomorrow._ And with that, she fell asleep.

_I hope to post more soon. Let me know what you think._ _3 Gilmoregeek13_


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

_Here's my second chapter. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 2: Acceptance

Hermione awoke to sunlight streaking through the blinds covering the window, and cold sheets on her husband's side of the bed. She lay in bed a while longer, sitting up slightly when she heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door.

She saw Ron's head poke through with a tray of what looked like two plates of French toast with sliced bananas. Two glasses of orange juice rounded out the meal. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. She didn't usually get breakfast in bed.

"Morning," he told her when he affirmed she was in fact awake.

"Hi," she said slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Thought we'd start off the weekend relaxing," he explained his breakfast present.

Hermione smiled weakly as it registered that she would probably have to explain her reason for relinquishing her breakfast to the toilet much sooner than she would have liked to.

The sugar in the toast and maple syrup didn't seem to attract Hermione to the food. She picked around at the bananas and drank her juice in between cutting her toast into smaller and smaller pieces in an effort to make it appear like a smaller serving. Ron, seemingly oblivious to his wife's small appetite while he was eating, looked over at her plate after packing away the last morsel dripping with the excess syrup he had collected from his plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked his wife.

"I don't really have an appetite this morning," she shrugged, hoping to curb his curiosity.

No such luck.

"Really? Please have some. I know it's your favorite and I just wanted to make something for you for a change," Ron pleaded, disappointed in her reluctance. She had breakfast every morning.

"If it will make you happy, I guess a taste won't hurt," she reasoned cautiously as she slipped a piece into her mouth.

_Bad idea,_ she thought quickly as she raced from her spot on the bed to the bathroom where she promptly began retching.

Ron sat bewildered at her abrupt outburst on the bed. When he heard Hermione start to cry, however, he took his post by her side, rubbing her back and whispering calming words in her ears. She was rocking back and forth on her feet curled up hugging her knees; she knew she had to keep up a small movement to soothe her nausea.

"Honey, what's going on?" Ron asked concerned.

But Hermione just shook her head, knowing if she opened her mouth to speak, words would not be exiting.

"Please, Hermione, talk to me," Ron pleased, misunderstanding her reluctance to speak as unwilling to talk with him rather than trying to spare him from vomit-covered pajamas.

Her body plunged forward just in time to not miss the toilet bowl as she once again violently threw up.

He waited until she leaned back again and nodded her head that she was finished before coaxing her to stand up and lean against him.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" Ron asked her after they returned to the bed. "Don't tell me my cooking is that bad," he added, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it most certainly not your fault, well, I guess, technically, it is," Hermione stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Well, um, Ron, it seems that I…um…am pregnant," Hermione finished in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ron seemed dumbfounded. "I thought I heard you say you were pregnant."

"Well, that's because I am," Hermione confirmed.

Ron's jaw went slack as he stared at his wife who was also paling.

"Say something Ronald," Hermione urged.

"Er, well, I…I just…I don't know what to say," Ron supplied.

Tears started to pour from her eyes as she looked at her husband ashamed.

"No, Baby! Don't cry! You're okay! This isn't a bad thing. Sure it's early, but it's not a mistake. It's just a little out of the blue that's all," Ron compensated.

Hermione looked up skeptically. "I don't believe you."

"Well, then I think I need to show you this way," Ron suggested, as he attempted to kiss her lips. She complied for a few seconds before looking at him again.

"Are you sure this is okay with you?" she prodded as Ron used his fingertips to wipe away her falling tears.

"It's more than okay," he confirmed.

"Well then, why don't you show me more," she announced, cheering up with her lightness of heart at his understanding.

Ron chuckled, but did not complain as he pulled his wife under the covers to take part in a leisurely morning.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The couple deemed it too soon to announce the addition to the family on the following Sunday's dinner. After all, being so early in her pregnancy, it was better that the whole family wait and find out until after a healthy pregnancy had been established.

Everything was normal at the dinner. Harry and Ginny had just returned from their honeymoon and had loads of pictures to share as well as humorous anecdotes regarding Harry and a native fruit stand owner.

Percy and Audrey were tending to a newborn Molly and said their newly expanded family wasn't quite up to traveling yet, so the elder Molly Weasley sent their dinner with Arthur that day.

Bill and Fleur were visiting her younger sister, Gabrielle and her new husband.

Charlie was in town for work, so he joined George and Angelina for dinner as well.

Laughs were certainly heard all of the way to Ottery St. Catchpole as was also positive it was not the first time.

Good food rested in Ron and Hermione's stomachs with good memories on their minds as the young couple ventured back home.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

_Here's Chapter 2. The chapters will not go continuously, I will skip around to ensure the story moves along, because, unfortunately, this is not the climax. Tragedy will take center stage as the plot unfolds probably around Chapter 6 – but don't quote me! Happy Reading! ~Gilmoregeek13_


	3. Chapter 3: Confirmation

_You'll notice that there is a reduction in the magic element of the story (ie: a muggle OB opposed to a witch or wizard). This does not necessarily denote an all-human story, I'm just focusing on the human nature, if you will._

_Thank you to Skye Evans, CynCity, AllForLoveAndHappiness, and chelsea for your reviews. Here's the next chapter._

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Chapter 3: Confirmation

Hermione tapped her fingers against the crinkly paper covering the examination table in doctor's office. Ron placed his hand over hers in an effort to ease her nerves. She had already been weighed and reluctantly submitted to blood and urine tests, knowing it was inevitable.

When the nurse came in to the exam room, she took down notes on the family history and calculated the baby's due date, determining that Hermione was approximately two months along. She left Hermione alone with her nerves a while longer before the doctor knocked on the door announcing his presence.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously as the obstetrician entered, and Ron looked up at the new arrival from his shoes.

"Hello," the doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Maureen Turner." She shook both of the nervous young couple's hands. "I understand from this chart that this is your first pregnancy?"

"Yeah, um, yes," Hermione managed.

"Oh there's no need to worry, dear. I've delivered many a baby in my day. You're in good hands," Dr. Turner reassured.

Hermione and Ron became more at ease with the practitioner's words. They nodded their heads in understanding as the doctor continued.

"So, all formalities aside: I thought that I'd just walk you through the most basic routine of what's going to be happening with your body the next couple of months. Today, during your first appointment, I will be performing a standard abdominal exam, uterine exam, and a Pap smear. After those tests, we'll be scheduling appointments once a month for six more months until your ninth month when we will be seeing each other more regularly until your delivery. Do you have any questions for me starting off?" Dr. Turner piled on.

"Not currently," Hermione said in a small voice, slightly intimidated.

"Well, don't you worry," the doctor added with a smile. "I'm here for the duration."

With that, Hermione was asked to lay back and pull up the bottom of her gown while the doctor placed a surgical drape over her legs. She prodded and poked Hermione for quite a while before announcing that she needed to perform a pelvic exam. Dr. Turner looked to Hermione and asked if she would prefer Ron leave the room, an option that Ron seemed to be leaning toward. However, one look into his wife's fearful eyes confirmed that he wouldn't be leaving the room until she did. Hermione focused on the ceiling as she felt the doctor's hands move around. She cringed as she felt the speculum slide in, and Ron squeezed her hand in concern.

"You okay," he stuttered, obviously uncomfortable.

She nodded as her eyes opened as she felt the metal instrument come out. "Just fine," Hermione said, as she attempted to calm his hesitation.

"Well Ms. Weasley, I'm all finished for today," Dr. Turner stated as she rose from her swivel stool. "You can make your next appointments at the check-out desk. I'll see you soon, and please don't hesitate to call me if you ever have any questions or concerns. And that goes for you too, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione redressed and joined Ron back in the hallway where the scheduled their next appointments.

As they were driving home, Hermione had the faintest of smiles on her lips. Ron noticed and reached over to kiss her hand. Her smile grew larger as she admired her husband's will to ease his wife's uncertainties, and it was at that moment that she affirmed they would be okay.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The Weasley couple arrived at the Granger's residence on Saturday evening after their doctor appointment. It was a newly-introduced tradition after their marriage to get together for a dinner on the weekends at least once a month.

Mrs. Granger greeted them as they stepped through the threshold while Mr. Granger called out from the den. Ron went in to join him while Hermione followed her mother into the kitchen, smelling roast beef and mashed potatoes. The women caught up on each other's working lives and shared upcoming plans for vacations. Ron and Mr. Granger were discussing sports and complaining about their jobs. Ron and Hermione decided early on that they would announce their family news together.

Before dessert was served, Ron cleared his throat to the attention of his in-laws. They looked up and handed over their full attention.

"Well, Mum and Dad," Hermione started as Ron motioned for her to continue. "It seems that you're going to be having your first grandchild in a matter of 7 months."

Hermione's parents stared at the couple in shock before Mrs. Granger jumped up from the table and threw her arms around her daughter all the while sobbing. Mr. Granger sat perplexed for half a second longer before extending a handshake to Ron who was trying to recover his breathing after Mrs. Granger's spontaneous show of approval.

Hermione patted her mother as comfortably as she could, for the position in which her mother had curled around her made it awkward.

"I'm…I'm…I'm just so happy," Hermione's mother wheezed.

Hermione felt tears spilling from her eyes as well as she got out of her seat and gave her mother a proper hug before doing the same with her dad.

When tears were wiped away, Mrs. Granger brought out a homemade cheesecake, which ironically, Hermione had been craving the last several days.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

When they were sleepy and full, they returned to their humble home only about thirty minutes away from Hermione's parents.

Shimmying into bed after turning off the lights, Ron scooted right up next to his wife who was lightly sleeping and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. Her eyelids fluttered open as she looked at her husband who merely kissed her again before saying, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

Smartly, she replied, "That's Hermione Weasley to you."

He gave a light-hearted chuckle before responding, "And don't you forget it."

She rolled her eyes while giving him a final kiss before rolling over. Ron's arm snaked around her still slim waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know, you won't be able to do this in a few months," she pointed out.

"Don't worry," Ron assured. "I'm sure I can find a way to figure it out."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Sunday afternoon found Ron and Hermione in a startlingly similar situation as the previous evening. Good food and spirits were flowing freely and the entire family was back at the Burrow.

Ron, yet again, cleared the air of conversation for an announcement to be made as he stood up at his place at the table.

"Family," Ron began, "Hermione and I thought it best to inform you ourselves before someone else that we are expecting. In about seven months, there will be a new little Weasley for the current grandkids to play with.

Just like the dinner before, "Congratulations" broke out from the men and tears came from the women, only this time in a much heavier abundance.

"Well, I believe this calls for a celebration," called George, while fireworks simultaneously began bursting above the thicket surrounding the Burrow.

The family laughed and clapped while toasts were being made with water goblets. Exhausted by the end of the evening, Hermione was barely able to trudge up the stairs to brush her teeth for bed.

"Are you happy?" Ron rhetorically questioned his wife whom he assumed to be sleeping.

"Yes," she breathed in reply. And Ron knew he was never happier.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

_Woohoo! I think that was a nice long chapter! I'm pretty proud, if I do say so myself. The next chapter will jump ahead five months so be prepared! Thanks for reading! ~Gilmoregeek13_


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

_Right, so it's been nearly 5 months since I've updated and I feel positively terrible. I've finally gotten the writing itch again, and to any readers I may still have – thank you for your support and views. Hopefully the writing will flow more like it had been earlier! Thank you again for your reviews and reads – I don't deserve them! – gilmoregeek13_

**Chapter 4: Changes**

**Five months later – Hermione is 7 months pregnant.**

Hermione had blossomed quite gracefully over the next several months. Things were running as smoothly as could be – for a slightly overemotional and hormonal witch that is.

Ron had tried to be as accommodating as possible over the duration of his wife's pregnancy. When he had returned from an extended mission as part of his duty as an Auror at the Ministry, he took note of Hermione's ever-expanding size. To his unfortunate self, Hermione took great offense at the statement, "Blimey, Hermione! You sure have grown loads since I left!" Apparently, he learned from his mother, a more appropriate sentiment would be something akin to, "Oh my sweet, you look positively radiant today!"

Hermione was perfectly content to spend her morning lying in bed until noon. To her distaste, Ginny had been planning a "splendid shower" for the new mother, and it was to take place that day.

Hermione had to admit she did need several things for their new addition. Granted, Ron's brothers were all willing to help pass down baby items – cribs, changing tables, and rocking chairs – but much of the furniture was still being heavily used. Hermione's mother had wanted to host a baby shower herself, but Hermione convinced her that it would be unnecessary because she had long ago lost touch with any of her muggle friends. Hermione was pleased that she had been able to knock off one of her showers and her mother had taken it pretty well – she had been helping Ginny with many details in her spare time, offering up her home to host the party in.

It wasn't that Hermione wasn't grateful for the generosity of her friends, but she thought that she had quite enough of a taste of the limelight to last for several lifetimes. She was relieved that Ginny had given her a lot of input in the event. Hermione had received final say on the guest list and on any hors d'oeuvres that were to be served seeing as Hermione had suffered from quite the fickle stomach throughout her little one's gestation. She had severely cut the number of attendees claiming that she didn't want to make a spectacle and had settled for a mild menu of equally delicious yet less disagreeing treats.

Hermione groaned as her alarm rang and through her pillow over her face while she felt Ron reach over her to shut it off. He peeled the pillow away and touched his lips to hers in a morning greeting.

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt him kiss her, a smile appearing on her face.

"It's time for you to get up, baby," Ron crooned to her.

"Ugh, the last thing I want to do today is go to this shower," Hermione whined.

"I know, I know. But you need to put on a happy face and suck it up for our families and the baby who I'm sure would love to have a bed to sleep in when he or she comes home," Ron reasoned.

Hermione chuckled and laid tucked into her husband's arms for a while longer – why was it that the bed always felt significantly more comfortable when you knew it was time to wake up.

"Come on," Ron encouraged. "If you scoot, I'll help you shower…"

Hermione bolted as fast as her pregnant self could carry her. Ron shook his head at his wife's retreating waddle. There were some things that he hoped never changed about her.

"This one next! This one next!" squealed Ginny from over Hermione's shoulder. "It's from me and Harry."

Hermione reached for the awkwardly heavy gift bag trying to settle it on her lap before placing it on the floor in front of her to detangle her way through.

"Ginny! You did not have to go to all of this trouble!" Hermione semi-scolded. She had been unwrapping present after present from tissue papered parcels stumbling across such items as "Baby's First Broom," "What to Expect – Witch Edition," and "Gee, You'll Make Good Magical Parents!" Thank goodness her mother had had the foresight to exclude her muggle acquaintances from the party.

The rest of her in-laws had given her equally useful gifts. From Molly, a cookbook filled with "Recipes for the Working Magical Mother" and from Fleur, a book of French fairy tales. Audrey had supplied her with loads of books on charms for laundry and household organization. Angelina informed Hermione that the linens for the baby's crib had been ordered and were to be delivered straight away to their home directly.

Hermione's mother had splurged on unisex baby clothing since the gender had yet to be discovered. She had also included free babysitting coupons for her and Ron to use if they were ever in need of some alone time away from the house. Hermione hugged her mother tightly, and Jean Granger wiped away tears that had fell from the image of her young daughter mothering another being. She had only heard scarce stories of the things her daughter had done for both Harry and Ron only five short years ago – her cooking skills (apparently atrocious) and her desire to make a comfortable home for the three (sometimes two) of them. She admired her daughter, but never pressed her terribly much for fear that some of the painful depression Hermione had muddled through a while after May of 1997 would resurface.

Around 4 o'clock, as the frivolity had been celebrated for nearly 3 hours, Hermione requested assistance at transporting her newly acquired gifts back to the Ronald Weasley household. The offerings had been deposited in the foyer while Molly delivered the majority of the leftover food to the young couple's kitchen before she left them to be.

Hermione gratefully sank on the couch, exhaustion catching up with her. She called for Ron who was upstairs in his study polishing a case that he finished up while waiting for his wife to return from her occasion. At the sound of her call, he trotted downstairs and kissed her on the forehead before he walked around to the side of the couch where her feet were propped up on pillows. A smile danced around Hermione's tired cheeks as she felt her husband gather her legs, lift them, and then set them back on his lap as he settled into the couch as well. She let out a hearty moan in appreciation as his fingers started embedding themselves in her worn, swollen feet.

"Good party?" Ron prodded.

"I suppose. Lots of reading I have to catch up on. You wouldn't believe the number of books I was given!" Hermione informed him.

"Well, it's a good thing maternity leave starts next week for you, huh?" Ron said in an effort to perk her up.

"True, but it's not going to be a big vacation for me, Ronald. I have so much still to do to prepare: the nursery, clothes, baby-proofing. Plus there's the small fact that I'm going to have to push a rather large something out of a rather small something!" Hermione reminded him.

"And I was not trying to downplay that at all," Ron quickly covered. "I just meant that it would be nice for you not to have to add work on top of all the other stuff you need to do."

"Oh, right," Hermione said, a bit bashfully. "Yeah, quite nice."

That night, as he lay in bed with his wife, a great idea came to his head.

"Shut your eyes," Ron informed his wife as she walked through the door on Thursday – the final day she had to work for a while.

Hermione, not wanting to ruin any plans of his, did as she was told as Ron took hold of her hands and began to lead her toward the stairs.

"Bollocks!" she heard Ron exclaim. "Open your eyes as you go upstairs so you don't fall, but as soon as you get to the top – close them again!"

Following Ron's directions, she felt herself being pulled toward a room that she and Ron had designated as the nursery.

"OPEN!" Ron shouted, gleefully.

The room was a brilliant hue of Kelly and yellow greens. The crib was white and the bedding was made; a mobile hung over the frame. The changing table was bountifully stocked with diapers and wipes to last probably the entire first year of its life. A rocker and many soft blankets were piled up in one of the corners of the room. A tower of stuffed animals also added to the childlike ambience. Hermione's tears spilled before she even felt them gather as she turned toward Ron and threw her arms around his neck.

Controlling herself a bit, she leaned back and looked in his eyes – her own reflecting the main question of "how?"

"Ginny and Harry helped me a lot. Mum, too." He supplied. "Ginny came over when you were at work, and she was finished with her training. She and Mum figured out stuff like the colors and such. Harry helped me put together the bigger furniture pieces."

Hermione stared at her husband intensely, trying to convey her love for him. He seemed to get the message and gave her a passionate kiss. "While I would love to continue this here," Ron started, "I would never be able to walk into our child's room again without remembering our christening of it."

Hermione smirked, but nodded in understanding before Ron swooped Hermione up charmingly and whisked her away to their own bedroom.

"So, names?" Hermione brought up in the evening.

"I'm sure you have a few suggestions, let's hear them," Ron said, patiently.

"Well, I am kind of fond of Caroline for a girl," Hermione explained. "And for a boy, I rather like Henry."

"Those are lovely," Ron complimented. "Caroline Marie Weasley? What about Henry Jacob Weasley?"

"They're perfect!" Hermione cheered with tears in her eyes.

Ron mirrored her smile. As nervous as he was, he couldn't wait for their baby.


	5. Chapter 5: Finalizations

_Making the choice to spare you any excuses…just got the writing bug again…_

Chapter 5: Finalizations

"And how have you been feeling the past month, Ms. Weasley?" Dr. Turner inquired as Hermione reclined once more on the sanitary examination table.

"I've had very few problems, Doctor. Basically the same sorts of normal pregnancy symptoms: heartburn, cravings, a ravenous appetite, the need to empty my bladder every 20 minutes or so," Hermione answered in a frustrated tone.

"After three children myself, I more than understand your pain. But, you must try to keep a positive attitude. What are you getting excited for?" Dr. Turner spun.

"Well, now that I'm officially on maternity leave, I feel like it's all the more reason to have a lie-in several times a week," Hermione let on a grin. "And my husband has already surprised me by fully furnishing the nursery already so that's one less thing for me to have on my plate."

"That's a girl!" Dr. Turner encouraged as she continued her examination. "Do you have names picked out yet?"

"We're both quite fond of Caroline for a girl and Henry for a boy," Hermione replied, her kind voice fueled by the thought of her baby finally in her arms.

"Those are both equally lovely," the doctor responded as she removed her rubber gloves and helped Hermione ease her legs out of the stirrups. "And just where might your husband be on this day?"

"Ah, important call at work. He's rather sorry to miss this appointment, but I reminded him that as long as he's here for the actual birth, I think I can let one check-up slide," Hermione distractedly answered as she tried to make out the notes Dr. Turner was inscribing on her chart. Unfortunately, her attempts at decoding the doctor's scrawl upside-down were even more taxing than trying to teach Ron the fundamentals of Ancient Runes.

"Well, I'll hope to see him next week. That's when your next appointment should be scheduled. Now that you're entering the final month, I'll want to be seeing you every week," Dr. Turner explained. With a nod, she exited the exam room and left Hermione to remove the paper gown.

-

"I told you, Ron, I'm not upset," Hermione rolled her eyes as the conversation with her husband continued up the stairs.

"I just feel guilty. I should've been there, this close to the birth and all," Ron groveled.

"I'll fill you in again: I'm healthy; the baby is on target with where it should be; the nurse and I chatted about the new issue of _Magic Mummy_. Wow, major newsflash!" Hermione screeched as she whirled around at the top of the stairs.

Ron's arms instinctively anchored to her waist. She underestimated her lack of balance with her dramatically rotund stomach stretched to capacity in such a short amount of time. Her eyes flashed with appreciation before re-focusing her thoughts on her irritation with her husband.

"Point taken, Hermione," Ron mumbled, bashfully.

Her voice softened when she spoke to him again. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I truly am okay with it. Besides, with the emotions that have been circulating so freely over the past eight months, I'm pretty sure you would be able to tell if I did, in fact, want to put your bollocks in a vice grip due to your absence today."

Ron nodded with a tiny smirk on his boyish face. "Let's go to our room. I think I have an idea of how to corral those hormones in a constructive manner…"

"Hmm, I think you better straighten them out, Mr. Weasley…" Hermione trailed off as Ron nudged her through the doorway.

"I think you took more than Ron's last name when you married him, Hermione," Harry teased as she loaded a plate with enough food to rival her husband at his hungriest.

"Just trying to make up for our lack of sustenance when we were camping while I still have an excuse to stuff my face," Hermione retorted back as she gestured to her encroaching midsection.

"Forget I said anything," Harry responded as he acknowledged the glares Ron was aiming in his direction.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley asked from the end of the long table closed to her, "Are you getting excited, anxious for the big day?"

Hermione swallowed her mouthful and wiped her chin before she answered. "Excited mostly, but I'm pretty much reserving that feeling until after the actual birth. Up until that point, it's generally anxiety."

"Oh, that's to be expected, dear," Mrs. Weasley looked upon her daughter-in-law with compassion, "I was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs with Bill, and even with the rest of them. Though I suppose I did already know what to expect."

Hermione lowered her voice so that only the four at the end, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Harry, could hear, "How bad is it? The pain?" she cringed as she tried to fathom it.

"Well, it's a different kind of pain. Sure, it's hard – it has to be to get something so good – but it's a pain unique to childbirth. You can only know it when you experience it yourself," Mrs. Weasley responded with wisdom.

The three women's eyes were glistening as they chanced a look at one another.

"I think I'm feeling more excited now," Hermione voiced with a shy smile.

Ron stroked her hand while his mother gave a tearful smile and nod of the head.

"Ugghhh!" Hermione groaned as she again tossed and turned mere minutes after "settling" in to bed. The thin straps of her pajama set were getting caught up in her tendrils of hair, the pants were making her too warm, and she just felt plain twisted about; her back was aching, the baby wouldn't stop tumbling, and she could already detect light snoring from her husband's side of the bed signaling he was headed to sleep while she struggled to find a position she could tolerate long enough to even start to consider closing her eyes.

Ron concealed his agitation as he lit his wand and sat up. "What can I do for you, Mione?"

She rolled towards him with a fire in her eye. "Don't you give me that tone, Ronald."

Ron learned earlier this month that it was important to diffuse any and all altercations that involved a party of a Pregnant Hermione. His method of choice was perhaps a foot massage or other pampering that would later lead to some "joint pampering" for both to enjoy. "I'm sorry," Ron amended. "Can I get you something? Glass of water? Extra pillow? Foot rub? Back massage?"

Her anger faded and morphed into a sad pout while tears filled her eyes. "You are too good for me! I've been treating you so horribly, and you just take it and offer me things to reward my bad behavior!"

"Shhhhh!" Ron soothed as he scooped his arms around her. She pulled him down so he was sprawling once more and clung onto his chest. "I know you can't help your feelings right now!" She let out a cry. "Trust me, I'll take anything you can throw at me. I've been doing it since we met each other, I think. As long as you do the actual birth part, I think I have the easier half of the deal."

"There's the Ron I know and love," she muttered from the crook of his arm. He grinned; it sounded like the tears had dried up. "But I think I am going to take you up on the back massage."

"I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't ready to deliver," he countered.

Hermione rolled out of his arms and scooted so her back was facing him – resting on her abdomen was obviously out of the question.

It wasn't long before she felt him relieving weeks of pressure and tension that had been mounting on her back. His palms dug in and rotated in slow, deep orbits. The noises she was making would have been embarrassing had her husband not been the one administering the kneading. His fingers made her hum with reprieve; his knuckles made her grunt with respite; his hands made her sigh in surrender.

Even though Ron had been figuring on some reciprocation, when the tiny moans grew softer and softer, he knew it wouldn't be countered this evening. His touch lightened as she grew still, and he pulled up the sheet to cover her.

Hermione felt the kiss right behind her ear, the arm snaking around her waist (he had figured out a way to stretch his arm around her pregnant body like he promised), and finally the flutter of her baby as it, too, found rest.

_How was I the first time back in two years? Prepare for next chapter…"it" is going to happen…_

_-gilmoregeek13_


	6. Chapter 6: Overload

_Back again! Thanks for your reviews .Just to disclaim, I'm not a doctor, but I do Wikipedia… This won't be a happy chapter. _

Chapter 6: Overload

Sunlight peeked through the blinds early the next morning and coaxed Ron awake. He stretched his arms above his head, squinting, then rolled over and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. It looked like Hermione had been still the entire night. That was certainly a first. He was pleased that his care had made for a peaceful night at last. Even asleep, the baby added to her radiance. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, collected himself for a minute, then purposefully rose and trotted downstairs to make some coffee.

He had told his superiors in the Auror department to not assign any missions for the last month or two before the baby was born and for at least two months after. He was lucky his bosses were being so compliant. They gave him some minor cases or the notes from ones that had already been completed. He was to review them, compile data, write final reports, et cetera. The nice thing about his tasks was that almost all could be completed from home.

Ron settled at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, _The Daily Prophet_, and a scone that had been left over from the day before. He was content for at least two hours when he heard footsteps (heavier than they had been seven months ago) padding along from the bedroom into the bathroom where the shower promptly turned on. They had yet another doctor appointment this morning, and he was not going to miss this one.

He could hear movement on the stairs and his wife appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms around her stomach. She was wearing a pair of maternity jeans (the kind with the stretchy stomach band) and a flowing shirt that nearly didn't cover the entire planet that was her abdomen. Her damp hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she offered him a sleepy smile.

"I slept wonderfully last night, but I still feel drained," Hermione commented as she opened up cabinets looking for breakfast. Her eyes caught a stale Danish from the box that Ron had plucked his scone, and she swiped it right out. "It's like I just can't regain the energy it takes to get through the day. Plus my back is still tight."

"Well, we're going to the doctor this morning. Maybe she'll have some suggestions, and I can give you another back rub later. If you want to stay home from Mum's on Sunday, we don't have to join the rest of them at the Burrow. I know she'll understand," Ron supplied.

"Oh, I know. I suppose we'll see how it all plays out," Hermione responded.

"Well, how's the littlest Weasley feeling this morning?" Ron questioned with a heartfelt smile.

"Must be feeling a little sluggish like Mummy. After last night, Baby fell right to sleep. I know they say as you get bigger, the baby has less room to jostle about," rationalized Hermione.

As she approached Ron still seated at the table, he flung his arms around her tummy and blew a raspberry through her top right over her bellybutton.

"Ron!" squealed Hermione, caught off-guard, "Honestly, must you constantly greet the baby that way?"

"Why, yes. I must," Ron answered.

OoOoOoOo

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," Dr. Turner announced as she strolled through the door. "We missed you greatly last week."

"Yes, unfortunately I just couldn't get away. But that shouldn't be happening again for a while," Ron proudly stated.

"Well, it's lovely to see you today. Go ahead and lift up your gown, Hermione, we'll start with an ultrasound today," instructed the physician.

As she spoke, another woman poked her head through to inquire if Dr. Turner was ready for the equipment.

"Perfect timing, Diana," called Dr. Turner. "We are quite ready."

Ron took his dutiful position near Hermione's head as the doctor smeared the clear gel on the mountain of baby. For his wife being such a tiny thing, the baby certainly did not consider the discomfort it would cause its mama as she grew massively to accommodate the infant.

"Now let's take a look-see," muttered Dr. Turner as she manipulated the probe while Diana ran the computer.

Both parents peered intently at the screen trying to get a glimpse of the black and white static that medical professionals claimed were human babies. Ron prided himself on his progress of deduction. His specialty was being able to make out the rapid contraction of his baby's heart. He would never admit that it was probably due to the fact that it was the only thing he could tell was moving.

But this morning, Ron's skills were as fuzzy as the screen they were looking at. Frowns crossed the faces of both Dr. Turner and Diana. Hermione, still oblivious to the apparently grim situation, was still eagerly trying to pick apart the monitor for a brief image of her child.

"Have you been feeling a lot of movement from the baby lately, Hermione?" Dr. Turner asked.

"The baby was quite active last night. I slept soundly, and wasn't woken up by any kicks. I think it's just too big to move around," Hermione responded, still not catching on.

"Diana, could you try to see what you can pick up?" Dr. Turner said to her assistant.

Diana followed the same process. Hermione could feel the probe swooping around her stomach, pressure being added, then let off. The two physicians looked at each other.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Dr. Turner said as she was already backing out of the room and gesturing for Diana to follow.

"Sure," Hermione suspiciously replied. When the door closed, she gazed at her husband, "What do you think this means?"

"You know what? I think I need to run to the loo for a minute, okay?" Ron pasted a small smile on his face.

"What?" Hermione protested. "Don't just leave me here!"

"I just need to step outside the room for a minute," Ron told her.

"Ronald, come back in here!" Ron could hear his wife shout out as he opened the door. The sound muffled as it clicked shut.

He slumped to a squat on the floor and could just make out a hushed conversation down the hall.

"Maureen, you know that we saw the same thing. There is no heartbeat," Ron's head remained down, but his hears were alert.

"I think we should get a second opinion. I'm not ready to…" Ron could hear Dr. Turner stammer.

"Get as many opinions as you want, Maureen. As a licensed Ultrasound Technician, I can tell you what I saw. As a medical doctor, you should be able to identify what you saw. I can only come up with a single conclusion," Diana replied. "I don't remember you being so attached to patients like this before."

"It's going to break their hearts, Diana. They're so young. They've done so much for us, for our world," Dr. Turner sniffled.

Ron had heard enough to confirm what he didn't want to acknowledge. He didn't want to be treated with special care because of what his name was. His grief matched any parent in the same situation. Emotions are universal. He'd experienced tragedy the world over. He had faced it head-on when he lost his brother and countless others five years ago. He was mending.

Standing up, he dusted invisible dust off his pants. He didn't want to be caught by the two women when they returned. He walked back into the room with his wife and looked at her face. Tears had been running down it. She stared at him straight on.

"You left me again," she said.

"I just needed some air for a minute, Hermione," his hand reached out to touch hers.

She yanked it away. "Tell me what's going on. Right now."

Ron looked at his shoes and stuck his scorned hand in his pocket.

"Look at me, Ronald!" Hermione's whisper was as powerful as if she had screamed it from the top of the London Eye.

His head jerked up to meet hers again. Water was once again welling in her glassy orbs.

At that moment, the door opened and Dr. Turner solemnly stepped through, alone this time.

She glanced at the young couple, took in their appearance, and sighed. "Well, Hermione," she started. "As Diana and I were conducting your ultrasound, we had some trouble locating the baby's heartbeat."

Hermione's voice was haunted: "My baby is not dead."

"I know that this is a shock. This isn't something routine at all for pregnancies. We're not sure what causes babies to die in utero," Dr. Turner spoke gently.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. She was still upset with him. He left her alone in the sterile examination room on her back with just her thoughts. He wanted to escape. She had no choice but to stay there in limbo, agonizing by herself about what was going on. Ron saw the pain in her eyes. His eyes felt like they were burning. It was the combination of shame, sorrow, and love that was expelled as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll give you two some time alone before I come back, and we can discuss the options for your situation," Dr. Turner excused herself.

"I'm sorry I left you," Ron's voice was coated in resentment. "I just couldn't handle it. I needed some room to breathe. When I couldn't make out anything on the monitor, I couldn't even imagine…You have every right to hate me."

Hermione started bawling and Ron didn't know what to do. She had swatted his hand away earlier, but that was before she really knew. Who was he kidding? Of course she had figured it out. Did he really think he could hide the truth from her if he abandoned her as well as the two doctors. He was supposed to be her rock. They had practiced with Ron coaching her through the pain of labor and the delivery of their new baby. But the coach walked out on his MVP right before the championship.

He had to make it up to her. Nervously, but securely, he tucked her head into his shirt and encompassed her tiny self along the interior of his body. How do you soothe someone who has just been told she will be bringing forth death? What comfort is there to offer? What rubbish is, 'There, there, you can have another one next time.'?

At this moment, Ron knew Hermione didn't want another baby, she wanted THIS baby. She wanted THIS BABY. This baby made her so fat she couldn't stand it. This baby made her feel like a mum for the first time. This baby made her eat so many crazy things, it was a miracle her husband had put up with it. This baby made her ravish her husband like she never had before. This baby made her want to be a better person and set better examples for it. This baby was a divine mix of mother and father. This baby wanted to be loved fiercely by its parents. This baby wanted to be born. But this baby was dead.

"I'm so….mad at…you, Ron," Hermione choked as he just wrapped her more snugly. "But, I'm so…sad, too. I need you so much."

Ron cried freely now. They must have been tucked in each other for at least 15 full minutes when there was a tap on the door and Dr. Turner reappeared, tears in her own eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Dr. Turner said. "But, for your health, Hermione, we need to discuss options for getting the baby out in a timely fashion. If the baby is in your uterus for too long, your body will start to reject the dying tissue and that is definitely cause for concern.

"The choice is up to you. You probably have one, two days at the most, if you wanted to go home now and maybe tie up some loose ends, gather the family for more support. We could deliver today by induction and you'd probably give birth this evening."

Hermione had to clear her throat of the sorrow a few times before her words were able to be heard. "How would I be giving birth?"

"It's your choice if you wanted to deliver vaginally or via a C-section. The C-section, while very safe, does pose some risks, but only because it is a surgical procedure," informed Dr. Turner.

Hermione looked at Ron as if wanting him to field this decision. Seeing her question in her eyes, he answered, "This is your choice, baby. I'll help you no matter what you want to do."

"Today," she responded resolutely. "No surgery, though. I want it to be as natural as possible."

"Okay," Dr. Turner said. "Ron, why don't you get her over to St. Mungo's for the delivery by one."

Ron looked at his watch. It was 11:30 now. Enough time to go back home and pack up some things they would need. Perhaps they would tell a few family members as well. However Hermione wanted to handle it.

OoOoOoOo

After helping Hermione put her clothes on, they left the office. Apparition was not an option after about the third month of the pregnancy when dizziness and nausea were too common place to justify it any more often. Broomsticks, while never Hermione's choice mode of transportation, had grown even less favorable in her mind as she tried to imagine herself sinking due to her ungodly weight as soon as she got in the air. Floo powder was still a relatively safe option, but not everyplace that the couple needed to access had a fireplace. And so it was that the magical couple broke down and bought a Muggle car.

Ron helped his wife ease in to the passenger seat and then jogged around to the other side to slip in and drive home. While he still didn't have his license, he had practiced when he was younger on the Weasley family's Ford Anglia. Besides, he knew enough to fake driving to avoid suspicion.

Hermione hadn't cried since she made her decision. In fact, she hadn't talked since she made her decision. She sat as still as stone looking out the windshield until they pulled into the driveway.

Reversing the process of getting in the car, Ron heaved Hermione out and shut the car door before helping to guide her up the front stairs of their house and into the front door.

"Well, we have a while a bit until we have to leave," Ron had encroached upon the silence, and Hermione turned to look at him as if she had never heard his voice before.

"Should we go upstairs and pack a bag for us?" Hermione made no inclination that she heard what he said but she immediately faced the stairs that led to their and started for them. Understanding that she wasn't going to speak unless necessary, he followed her up and almost ran into her as she stopped short at the very top.

He prodded her to move up a little further so he could see what she was halted by before he remembered. The baby's room had to be passed to get to the bedroom. He glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye and saw her lower lip trembling and her face screwed up in tears. He hugged her to him and used his body as a shield from the nursery door as they walked together as one into their own bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Do you want me to go and tell the families?" Ron inquired.

Hermione made a face that looked unsure.

"Your parents?" A nod. "My parents?" A nod. "Is that it?" A shake of the head.

"Who else?" Ron asked.

She nodded towards a photo that they kept on the bedside table. It was of Ron and Hermione's wedding day 2 years ago. Ginny was stationed on the far left next to Hermione, acting as the Maid of Honor. Harry was opposite, standing next to Ron as Best Man.

"Okay," Ron said.

OoOoOoOo

Ron had instructed the family members to who he broke the news to meet at St. Mungo's in the Maternity Ward.

When Ron and Hermione trudged up to the waiting room hand-in-hand, the six were standing there already. Ginny darted forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione who gave a tight squeeze of her arms in reply. Tears fell from the redhead, but Hermione had a painted face of stoicism. When Ginny finally released her, Mrs. Granger pressed her daughter into her body as firmly and totally as she could. Again, tears fell from only half of the pair. Finally Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and repeated the actions of the last two.

In the meantime, Ron had shuffled up to the counter to inform the Registration Witch that they were here. Harry, his father, and Mr. Granger all gave Ron squeezes of support as their wives were doing to his.

In a short matter of minutes, the couple was called back and given a room that was distinguished as separate from the other birthing suites. Ron felt a lurch of his stomach at this realization, but by the look on Hermione's face, he doubted she even realized where she was.

With the assistance of a nurse, Stella, this time, they manipulated Hermione into her hospital gown and settled her into the bed.

Stella made preparations for an IV and hooked bands around her stomach that connected to more monitors, screens, and noisy machines. He didn't know how anyone would be expected to relax in this racket.

Stella pulled up the sheet covering Hermione and reached under to feel around for any preliminary dilation, "Hermione, you're starting out at 2 centimeters and you're not having any contractions yet, but once the medicine starts to work, you should progress more quickly and probably be feeling pretty uncomfortable, okay? If it gets to be too much, just let me or another nurse know, and we can perform a numbing charm for you."

Hermione only nodded her understanding as she felt the nurse remove her hand and replace the covering.

Ron had a designated chair that he felt incapable of sitting in. He had to pace. If he paced, he could just hurry the entire thing along as if Ron was on a treadmill that resulted in the birth of this baby. Hermione lay quiet and still. After an hour he caught her reaching for a cup of ice that had been placed just far enough out of her reach. He hastened to retrieve it for her.

"Do you feel all right?" questioned Ron.

She shrugged.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded.

"Can I get you anything?"

A shake of the head.

"Can I get you anyone?"

Another shake.

"Just you and me?" he asked.

She nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stella returned about 2 hours after to check Hermione again.

"Oh, honey! These seem painful! Are you doing okay?" Stella had glanced at the chart that had been spewed out of a machine. "These contractions look really intense."

Ron's jaw went slack. Hermione hadn't so much as turned over on her bed. He was worried nothing had been happening at all. Could she really hold in the pain that Stella assured him was raging in his wife's petite body?

Stella again took her place at the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione took a deep breath as she felt Stella roaming around a most private of places. You could never get used to that feeling, no matter how long you've been in labor.

"Well done, Hermione," Stella said cheerfully, "you're all the way up to ten centimeters! You can start pushing after I page Dr. Turner for delivery."

With that she turned and left the room again. Ron sat on his chair and leaned in so his head was right by her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt him so close to her and heard him whisper, "I am so proud of you, my Hermione. You're almost done. You do whatever you need to do to get out our baby. I love you so much. I am so lucky that you are my wife. You've never, ever let me down."

Tears started falling again. They hadn't for several hours.

Ron kept repeating his encouraging words to her as Dr. Turner came in to the room. Ron tried to keep Hermione from getting too scared. He was trying to shrink the world to just the two of them. A bright light turned on right in Hermione's face and quickly poised to aim right in between her legs. A mirror was hovering in a position so that Hermione and Ron could look up and see the exact moment the baby came out. Hermione's legs were being situated into stirrups. She was feeling anxious, exposed. She turned her head to lock eyes with her husband and tried to gather her strength from him. Ron wasn't blinking. He stared at her with fervor and latched on to her hand with both of his.

"Okay, Hermione, this is it. I want you to take a deep breath, hold it in for 10 seconds before exhaling and try and draw your knees up to your chest," Dr. Turner instructed.

Hermione reluctantly turned her head away from Ron's and looked up at the ceiling before using her tiny hands to reach behind her thighs and pull back as she pushed for the first time.

Stella counted backwards from ten, and Hermione let out a heavy breath when she finished. She gave a high pitched shout that was rather startling after she had been so silent for so long.

"That's it, sweetie, that's it," Stella encouraged from her post on the opposite side of Ron.

Hermione wasn't afraid to talk anymore. She let everyone in the room and probably the ward know that she was in the process of giving birth. She heaved and pushed and sweated and pushed and cursed and pushed and squeezed and pushed, and then: it was over.

"It's a girl," Dr. Turner said, not nearly as enthusiastically as she would have if it had been a baby born alive.

She carefully set the baby on Hermione's still round stomach. Both Ron and Hermione studied her face. She looked perfectly normal and healthy. She had a tiny bit of ginger fuzz, Hermione's mouth and nose, but Ron's eyes. Tentatively, Hermione reached up a finger to stroke the pudgy cheek of her firstborn.

"Caroline," she whimpered. "It's mummy. I'm so sorry."

Ron cried at her words, silently. He grabbed the Hermione's finger and together, side by side, they traced over their baby's entire face. Stella plucked Caroline from them and quickly cleaned, swaddled, and returned her to her parents.

Hermione clutched the little bundle close to her and cried.

_I'm sorry about the sadness, but on the bright side, this is my longest chapter yet! Thanks for your support._

_-gilmoregeek13_


End file.
